The foam is utilised for numerous applications, for example as hairdressing foam, as detergent or as body lotion. Foam has several advantages over a gel of the same nature. One example is that foam has a penetration capability greater than gel and rinses more easily. Also, foam is a ready-to-use product as compared to gel which requires to be mixed with water, for example, in a container or on the skin. Another advantage is that there is no loss during application of foam which is compact, as compared to gel, which is less obvious to apply, for example, on the skin. Using foam is therefore more economical.
There are portable apparatuses available which are actuated by hand producing foam. Devices working with a tank of pressurised air and a tank of foaming liquid are known examples of devices. These apparatuses do however have the drawback of not being rechargeable. There are other rechargeable apparatuses available for producing foam. The patent WO2004078359 filed by the company AIRSPRAY describes especially rechargeable apparatus having a special pump for the production of foam. This type of apparatus nevertheless comprises a complex pump which requires numerous elements and complex assembly, in comparison to current pumps for liquid product. Its complexity implies therefore that the apparatus is more expensive than a classic rechargeable pump.